City of Baab
'' City of Baab'' is a 2023 American 3D computer-animated musical adventure-comedy film produced by Illumination. The film is directed by Peyton Reed and written by the writing team of Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley. City of Baab was released and distributed by Universal Pictures in the United States on July 14, 2023, in RealD 3D and select IMAX theaters. Plot Cast Production Development On June 21, 2018, director Peyton Reed tells screenwriters John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein about making a new animated movie. Eavesdropping on their plans, producer Chris Meledandri is inspired by the idea of "making millions of people happy with the brand-new animated movie" and meets the creative team that are developing Skywalker City for the screen: Reed, Goldstein, Daley, music composer Alan Silvestri and songwriters Benj Pasek and Justin Paul to make the new movie. On January 4, 2019, Reed announces that he has pursued the film rights to the films [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Elmo_in_Grouchland The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones, Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun, Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase, The Polar Express, The Sandlot 2, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_(film) Cars], Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt, Iron Man 2, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotel_Transylvania_2 Hotel Transylvania 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2]. On July 7, Meledandri announces that the movie will released somewhere on 2023. On June 3, 2021, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on July 14, 2023. Principal filming of Skywalker City began in July 2022 in the United Kingdom. Filming ended in November 2022. As the world premiere for the movie has been confirmed at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, Reed, Daley, Goldstein, Debney, and many cast members including are all scheduled to come to the premiere while guests include . Casting The casting is done by Sarah Halley Finn. Actors that have birthdays during the premieres of episodes from The Loud House, Little Einsteins, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Rolie Polie Olie, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, SpongeBob SquarePants, JoJo's Circus, Littlest Pet Shop, Max & Ruby, Bubble Guppies, Dora the Explorer, Blue's Clues, and VeggieTales will voice the film's characters. Music * See also: Skywalker City/Soundtrack In June 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. On March 2019, Meledandri announces that the musical numbers in the movie are songs from musicals and films, and will be written by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul. Gallery * Main article: Skywalker City/Gallery Trivia *Some of the characters have roles that are similar to the characters from Marvel Live-Action films Avengers: Age of Ultron, Captain America: Civil War, Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, Captain Marvel, Avengers: Endgame, and Spider-Man: Far From Home: *The movie has script of these other movies: **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Elmo_in_Grouchland The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland]: ***Elmo's lines and movements. ***the Pesties' lines and movements. ***Grouch Taxicab Driver's lines and movements. ***Grouches' lines and movements. ***Jailer's lines and movements. ***Big Bird's lines and movements. ***Oscar the Grouch's lines and movements. ***Count von Count, Grover, Baby Bear, Prairie Dawn, Gina, Ruthie, Luis, Susan, and Bob's lines and movements. ***Grouch Cop's lines and movements. ***Mr. Johnson's lines and movements. ***Grouch Mayor's lines and movements. ***Bert's lines and movements. ***Cookie Monster's lines and movements. ***Ernie's lines and movements. ***Parrot's lines and movements. ***Stuckweed's lines and movements. ***Ice Cream Vendor's lines and movements. ***Ice Cream Customer's lines and movements. ***Grouch Prisoner's lines and movements. ***Rosita's lines and movements. ***Humongous Chicken's lines and movements. ***Telly Monster's lines and movements. ***Laundromat Manager's lines and movements. ***Zoe's lines and movements. ***Bug's lines and movements. ***Grizzy's lines and movements. ***Gordon and Maria's lines and movements. ***Huxley's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur]: ***Aladar's lines and movements. ***Plio's lines and movements. ***Yar's lines and movements. ***Zini's lines and movements. ***Suri's lines and movements. ***Kron's lines and movements. ***Neera's lines and movements. ***Bruton's lines and movements. ***Baylene's lines and movements. ***Eema's lines and movements. ***Url's lines and movements. **''Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones:'' ***Obi-Wan Kenobi's lines and movements. ***Anakin Skywalker's lines and movements. ***Senator Padmé Amidala's lines and movements. ***Chancellor Palpatine's lines and movements. ***Count Dooku/Darth Tyranus's lines and movements. ***Mace Windu's lines and movements. ***Jango Fett's lines and movements. ***Yoda's lines and movements. ***C-3PO's lines and movements. ***R2-D2's lines and movements. ***Nute Gunray's lines and movements. ***Delegate Jar Jar Binks' lines and movements. ***Bail Organa's lines and movements. **''Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun: ***Zowie's lines and movements. ***Olie's lines and movements. ***Pappy's lines and movements. ***Mom's lines and movements. ***Bonita's lines and movements. ***Dad's lines and movements. ***Gizmo's lines and movements. ***Billy's lines and movements. ***Baxter's lines and movements. ***Gloomius Maximus' lines and movements. ***Spaceboy's lines and movements. ***Binky's lines and movements. ***Screwy's lines and movements. ***Polly Pi's lines and movements. ***Wheelie's lines and movements. ***Willy and Wally Jolly's lines and movements. ***Big Gene Green and Little Gene Green's lines and movements. **Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase: ***Zowie's lines and movements. ***Olie's lines and movements. ***Coochie and Coo's lines and movements. ***Mom's lines and movements. ***Dad's lines and movements. ***Gizmo's lines and movements. ***Gloomius' lines and movements. ***Polie-Anna's lines and movements. ***Kindly Lady's lines and movements. ***Spaceboy's lines and movements. ***Billy's lines and movements. ***Baxter's lines and movements. ***Bonita's lines and movements. ***Binky's lines and movements. ***Willy and Wally Jolly's lines and movements. ***Big Gene Green and Little Gene Green's lines and movements. **The Cat in the Hat: ***The Cat in the Hat's lines and movements. ***Conrad Walden's lines and movements. ***Sally Walden's lines and movements. ***Joan Walden's lines and movements. ***Lawrence "Larry" Quinn's lines and movements. ***Mrs. Kwan's lines and movements. ***Hank Humberfloob's lines and movements. ***The family fish's lines and movements. ***Thing 1's lines and movements. ***Thing 2's lines and movements. **The Polar Express: ***Hero Boy's lines and movements. ***Hero Boy's father's lines and movements. ***Conductor's lines and movements. ***Hobo's lines and movements. ***Santa Claus' lines and movements. ***Sister Sarah's lines and movements. ***Hero Boy's mother's lines and movements. ***Know-It-All's lines and movements. ***Hero Girl's lines and movements. ***Billy the Lonely Boy's lines and movements. ***Smokey and Steamer's lines and movements. **The Sandlot 2: ***Johnnie Smalls' lines and movements. ***David "Rocket" Durango's lines and movements. ***Hayley Goodfairer's lines and movements. ***Mac McKing's lines and movements. ***Saul Samuelson's lines and movements. ***Tarquell's lines and movements. ***Sammy "Fingers" Samuelson's lines and movements. ***Penny's lines and movements. ***Jenny's lines and movements. ***The Retriever's lines and movements. ***Singleton's lines and movements. ***Mrs. Goodfairer's lines and movements. ***Mr. Goodfairer's lines and movements. ***Mr. Mertle's lines and movements. ***The Great Fear's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_(film) ''Cars]: ***Lightning McQueen's lines and movements. ***Doc Hudson's lines and movements. ***Sally Carrera's lines and movements. ***Mater's lines and movements. ***Luigi's lines and movements. ***Ramone's lines and movements. ***Sheriff's lines and movements. ***Fillmore's lines and movements. ***Sarge's lines and movements. ***Flo's lines and movements. ***Guido's lines and movements. ***Strip "The King" Weathers' lines and movements. ***Chick Hicks's lines and movements. ***Lizzie's lines and movements. ***Mack's lines and movements. ***Red's lines and movements. **''Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt: ***Mickey Mouse's lines and movements. ***Minnie Mouse's lines and movements. ***Donald Duck's lines and movements. ***Daisy Duck's lines and movements. ***Goofy's lines and movements. ***Pluto's lines and movements. ***Pete's lines and movements. ***Ludwig Von Drake's lines and movements. ***Clarabelle Cow's lines and movements. ***Willie the Giant's lines and movements. **Iron Man 2: ***Tony Stark / Iron Man's lines and movements. ***Virginia “Pepper” Potts' lines and movements. ***James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine's lines and movements. ***Natalie Rushman / Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow's lines and movements. ***Justin Hammer's lines and movements. ***Ivan Vanko / Whiplash's lines and movements. ***Nick Fury's lines and movements. ***Happy Hogan's lines and movements. ***Phil Coulson's lines and movements. ***Howard Stark's lines and movements. ***J.A.R.V.I.S.'s lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth ''Escape from Planet Earth]: ***Gary Supernova's lines and movements. ***Scorch Supernova's lines and movements. ***Kira Supernova's lines and movements. ***General Shanker Saunderson's lines and movements. ***Lena Thackleman's lines and movements. ***Io's lines and movements. ***Doc's lines and movements. ***Thurman's lines and movements. ***Gabby Babblebrook's lines and movements. ***Hawk and Hammer's lines and movements. ***Kip Supernova's lines and movements. ***James Bing's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotel_Transylvania_2 Hotel Transylvania 2]: ***Dracula's lines and movements. ***Johnny's lines and movements. ***Mavis's lines and movements. ***Dennis's lines and movements. ***Frankenstein and Eunice's lines and movements. ***Wayne and Wanda's lines and movements. ***Griffin the Invisible Man's lines and movements. ***Murray's lines and movements. ***Vlad's lines and movements. ***Mike Loughran's lines and movements. ***Linda Loughran's lines and movements. ***Dana's lines and movements. ***Bela's lines and movements. ***Blobby's lines and movements. ***The Phantom of the Opera's lines and movements. ***Winnie's lines and movements. ***Kal's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand]: ***Ferdinand the Bull's lines and movements. ***Lupe's lines and movements. ***Bones' lines and movements. ***Valiente's lines and movements. ***Guapo's lines and movements. ***Una's lines and movements. ***El Primero's lines and movements. ***Angus' lines and movements. ***Maquina's lines and movements. ***Dos' lines and movements. ***Cuatro's lines and movements. ***Hans' lines and movements. ***Klaus' lines and movements. ***Greta's lines and movements. ***Juan's lines and movements. ***Paco's lines and movements. ***Nina's lines and movements. ***Moreno's lines and movements. ***Bunny's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2]: ***Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible's lines and movements. ***Helen Parr / Elastigirl's lines and movements. ***Violet Parr's lines and movements. ***Dashiell "Dash" Parr's lines and movements. ***Jack-Jack Parr's lines and movements. ***Lucius Best / Frozone's lines and movements. ***Winston Deavor's lines and movements. ***Evelyn Deavor / Screenslaver's lines and movements. ***Edna "E" Mode's lines and movements. ***Rick Dicker's lines and movements. ***Tony Rydinger's lines and movements. ***Karen / Voyd, Concretia "Connie" Mason / Brick, He-Lectrix, Krushauer, Gus Burns / Reflux, and Screech's lines and movements.